


Why Hide Love

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Makoto is not sure if they should go their relationship, which makes Akira worried about their relationship.





	Why Hide Love

Makoto and Akira walked through Central Street. Their hands intertwined with each other. Makoto was glad to spend time with her boyfriend, though she still wasn’t sure about how dating worked. Eiko told her things here and there, but she was still at a loss. They had been dating right after Futaba’s palace. It was now almost the start of a new semester. 

Akira took her into the arcade, they made their way to the different games. Makoto saw different Shujin students, she rarely ever went to places like this but followed Akira’s lead. They got to a shooting game, the two picked up the fake guns and began. Both intensely focused on their targets, competition filled their blood. Finally, the game ended, Makoto just barely beat Akira.

She pushed her hair back with her hand and smirked. “So what do I get for winning?” She giggled.

“Whatever you wish my Queen!” He grinned.

Makoto blushed slightly, trying to calm herself she tried to ignore the comment. “I’m not sure, how about you surprise me”. Makoto tried her best to be flirty, she did want to win. But she did it only to win, him going along with a prize was a bonus.

Soon her thoughts were stopped as she felt a warmth at her lips. Her face became bright red, as they kissed. Soon they separated, “so how was that for a prize” Akira laughed. Makoto was dazed she was shocked he would do it in public. She could hear whispers around them.

Soon Makoto still red, pulled her boyfriend outside. “I think people saw us!” She was nervous.

“So, I don’t see a problem with it. Did you not want them to?”

“I .. uh... I, just people don’t know we are dating. You know how the school talks”

“Do you not want people to know? Am I a bad boyfriend?”

Makoto realized what he was getting at. Why was she hiding it, Yes the school talked. But why keep Akira, a secret. She really liked him, hell she would even say loved him. But why, is it because of his record? Was she being self-centered focusing on her own image? Makoto shook her head back into reality. She began to speak “Akira, can we speak in private.” She could see he looked worried, but he nodded in agreement. 

Soon they were sitting on the couch in the attic of LeBlanc. “IM SORRY” they blurred out together. Akira then allowed Makoto to speak first, she did want the meeting. 

Makoto paused a second, she looked into his grey eyes. “I’m sorry I’m a horrible girlfriend. I’ve been selfish. You aren’t are horrible boyfriend far from it! It shouldn’t matter what people say, I love you!”

The next thing Makoto knew was Akira embracing her tight. She placed her head, against his shoulder. “It’s alright, we are both new to this. That’s why we are relationship study partners, right?” Akira said calmly. Makoto nodded nuzzling against his chest. 

Akira kissed her forehead, “Akira, thank you” she enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. She was used to being the one being mature and proper. But her in his arms, she could just relax.“Makoto, I'm so proud of all you do. I’m not sure why you are thanking me. I love you too.” Akira said.

Makoto’s fears and worries every doubt washed away. She thought back to Hawaii, the sunset they saw. The warmth she felt now was the same. They stayed inter-winded for a while, just being there for each other. They chatted saying they would be more open to others and not hide things, because why hide love.


End file.
